


a sick swordsman

by sureimiku



Series: fluff bingo [5]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Sickfic, all of brave vesperia is there, light fluff, some are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureimiku/pseuds/sureimiku
Summary: Yuri never got sick. He never went out in harsh weather, and when he did, he dressed appropriately.So it was surprising when he found himself lying in an inn bed, with a fever of over one hundred degrees.
Relationships: Judith & Rita Mordio, Judith/Yuri Lowell
Series: fluff bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Writing Squad Fluff Bingo





	a sick swordsman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnamontoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoffee/gifts).



> second tov fic! i wanted to write this pairing for a while. i think judy and yuri get along so well, and the idea of her taking care of him made me gigabrain so here we are
> 
> thank you for reading & enjoy! kudos and comments are always appreciated!

Yuri never got sick. He never went out in harsh weather, and when he did, he dressed appropriately. 

So it was surprising when he found himself lying in an inn bed, with a fever of over one hundred degrees. He had no recollection of how he even _got there_ , until a gentle three knocks came at the door. In came his krityan companion, balancing a set of towels on her arm and a bowl of water with her hand. Her eyes immediately light up upon seeing her friend awake. 

“What in the world happened out there…?” The swordsman’s voice is unusually rough, from both disuse and from the fever. “And why is it so _hot_ in here?”

Judith sighs and sets her belongings on the bedside table before taking a seat in the nearby armchair. “You passed out while we were traveling across the desert. One minute you were all joking about the heat and telling us you were okay, and the next you fell face first in the sand.” The image of that flashes back into Yuri’s mind. The heat earlier was abnormal, even for a desert to sustain. As they were trekking through the scorching sands, Yuri could have sworn he was feeling heated up and not from the sun’s blistering rays. He could have sworn that he was going to die out there, as he was. 

Judith’s face is full of worry, an expression Yuri really never got to see before. “We’re just lucky we were close to Yormgen.”

“So I finally lost to this damn fever, huh? Been almost three days now.”

“And you never told us?” Judith’s voice grows sharp, causing Yuri to flinch back a bit. “You could’ve gone through _worse_.”

He doesn’t want to retort back, the heat is already killing him as it was, so he gives in and tells her he’s sorry. Judith sighs and places her hand on the damp towel that lies on Yuri’s forehead. “Well, at least you’re okay now. I’m going to make something to eat.” With that she exits the room, leaving the swordsman alone again. 

“You want me to help make soup?” Rita asks, surprised by the krityan’s sudden request as she enters the kitchen. “Why don’t you ask anyone else?” 

“You looked lonely sitting in the bedroom. I thought maybe I’d ask you if you’d like to help me.” Judith’s voice is kind, understanding. She knows when Rita wants alone time, and when she wants to be involved with the others but is too reluctant to join. 

“...Sure.” Rita helps by grabbing the ingredients they need— various vegetables, some meat, spices she’s never heard of. She can’t promise things will turn out perfectly, but once she heard it was for Yuri she decided to try the best she could. 

Judith asks her to chop the carrots for her while she gets the broth going. Rita wants to say that she’s not good at cutting things, but she keeps it to herself and lets the knife do its thing. The end result is uneven pieces of carrots, some small and some big. 

“This is why I don’t step in the kitchen that often,” the mage murmurs, handing the bowl of carrots to Judith. “They’re all over the place.”

“Oh Rita, it’s okay. Some variety is always welcome, you know.” Without another word she slides the orange chunks in and they splash against the broth, which causes the brunette’s eyes to widen. “Could you measure out the spices for me next?”

“Sure…” Rita thought she’d be out of the kitchen once Judith saw her mess of chopping, but her assurance that it was fine made Rita feel a bit more confident in herself. Soon a variety of spices and noodles are added to the pot, along with some chicken Judith picked up earlier that morning. It was supposed to be for dinner, probably for some stir fry, but some soup could easily make do for their meal. At the same time it would help Yuri with his fever, so it worked out in the end. 

Rita catches herself grinning a bit when she sees the final product— her uneven carrots are accompanied by noodles dancing in the brown liquid, with small pieces of chicken. For once, she’s proud of something she’s cooked. She samples a little bit before Judith takes a serving to Yuri’s room. Flashing a thumbs up, she exits the inn to tell everyone that dinner is ready. 

Judith returns to Yuri’s room with a wooden tray, steaming and filling the room with a hearty aroma. It’s cooler than when she came in earlier, with the darkness of night spilling through the curtains. 

“What’s that you got there?” Yuri manages, trying to peek into the bowl. It’s near impossible though, because the weight of the blankets seem to weigh him down. 

“Soup. I made it with Rita.” Chunks of carrots, chicken and other vegetables swim around in the wooden bowl, accompanied by a spoon and glass of water. “You don’t have to eat it all at once, I just thought this would fill you up; you haven’t eaten since breakfast which was...about twelve hours.”

“Wait...what time is it?” Yuri peered outside the window. Sure, it was definitely night time, but at this rate he couldn’t tell if it was past twelve or not. 

“Pretty late at night. When I came in earlier, it was about five o’clock. You were passed out for six hours or so.”

“Damn, really? Haven’t gotten this sick in _ages_.” Without another word he spoons some noodles into his mouth, wincing at the hotness; the poor man was so hungry, he felt like he hadn’t eaten in ages. 

“It’s delicious,” he says after his third bite. “I’ll finish it all, don’t worry.” Yuri shifts upright so he’s sitting properly, emptying the bowl’s contents in mere minutes. He’s not sure if it’s because of the sickness, but that might have been the best soup he’s ever had.

“Thanks, Judy.” Yuri ties his hair up with a nearby hair tie on the bed stand, getting comfortable on the cool bed again before drifting back to sleep. “You’ve made this staying in bed thing more tolerable, just by staying here with me.”

Judith smiles at his words, getting herself comfortable on the nearby armchair. “I don’t mind staying here until you fall asleep, then.”

“Then...let’s just talk. Been pretty lonely in here.” The rest of the night was accompanied by idle chatter and occasional laughter, until the purple haired man eventually succumbed to tiredness. 

Before leaving to her own room, Judith leans over, brushing a few stray locks of his hair out of his face. She dims the lamp next to him, shrouding the entire room with darkness. “Sleep well, Yuri.” 

The next morning, Yuri’s companions flood through the room. Estelle looks the most relieved out of all of them, and Rita scolds him lightly for not taking care of himself. Karol is just glad that his fellow friend is alright, and Raven feels the same. 

“Hey guys...guess I owe you an apology. Sorry for worrying you.” He scratches the back of his head out of habit. 

Repede scampers over to the bed’s side, close enough for Yuri to pet his beloved dog. He swears he hears a bark of happiness from him. 

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re doing better!” Karol sounds genuinely happy for the first time in two days. “We can stay here for another day or two, I really wanted to show you this lake that’s nearby.”

“And we still have more of that soup to finish! Judith and Rita did a wonderful job!” Estelle claps her hands together, causing the young mage to blush. “It wasn’t that hard to make, y’know…” 

“So I guess it’s settled. We’ll stay here for an extra day, I trust that’s okay with our sick friend.” Judith glances at the group, and then at Yuri. “I don’t want to see you pretending to be okay ever again.”

“Okay, okay, I got you, miss nurse.” Yuri would miss having some alone time with Judith, but he knew there would be more moments like it to come in the future, preferably not while he was stuck with a fever. Because if he did get sick again without telling anyone, he was absolutely going to _get it._


End file.
